Trading Rooms Part 2
by Tyger of the Wynd
Summary: The guys trade rooms to decorate AGAIN!


Since everyone who reviewed this story liked it, I'm going to make a second episode. I will try and to make it as funny and suspenscfull as I can.  
  
Note: every four pages is going to contain a commercial segment. (Like pages 4, 8, 12, ect.)  
  
Episode 2, Chapter 1, Introduction  
  
The room is semi dark. Screams in the background are heard. A light flickers on, showing Master Splinter by the switch and Tyler behind him mocking him. Out of no where, Master Splinter takes his cane and hits Tyler in the head.  
  
"Owie!" Tyler moans loudly.  
  
"Next time, don't mock your elders."  
  
"Yes Master Splinter." Tyler remarked, giving Splinter snide looks and rubbing where she was hit.  
  
The camera follows Tyler and Splinter into the living room. As Tyler sits down next to Splinter, the camera zooms in and it shows a big lump on the top of Tyler's head.  
  
"Now I need your help once again with my son's rooms."  
  
"What kind of help?" Tyler asked.  
  
Tyler notices that Jacob, the camera man, is showing the lump on her head instead of what is happening and she turns to pounce on him when Splinter hits her once again.  
  
"What was that for?" Tyler asked as she rubbed the top of her head again.  
  
"To stop you from making a fatal mistake."  
  
"Well, you could of held me back or something." Tyler replied.  
  
"You had to learn a lesson." Splinter answered.  
  
Just then Leo burst into the room screaming his head off with Raph right behind him.  
  
"I told you I was sorry for the millionth time. Please stop chasing me!" Leo yelled.  
  
"Not until my room is fixed." Raph remarked.  
  
"That's what I am here for." Tyler piped, stopping both Leo and Raph.  
  
"You! You're the one who started this mess!" Raph screamed, heading towards Tyler in a threatning matter.  
  
"Don't hurt me! I've been punished enough already today!" Tyler squeaked, huddling in the corner with her arms over her head.  
  
"I was the one who brought her here. She is just trying to help. Besides, I've been trying to tell you and your brothers to redecorate your rooms for years." Master Splinter interjected.  
  
"What's going on dudes? It's like 5 in the morning and there's already a fight brewing." Mike asked, walking out of his room.  
  
Don walked out but didn't say anything because he was too tired to do so.  
  
"Tyler is here again to help with the decoration of your rooms." Master Splinter replied.  
  
"Dude! Don't change mine, whatever you do! I love it!" Mike spoke.  
  
"Dude, chill man. I wasn't going to change yours or Leo's. I have a different plan. This time, I am going to have you four partner up and do Raph's and Don's room this time. Maybe this time all four rooms are going to be liked. You guys get some sleep, and later we can get the stuff needed and tomorrow you guys can start." Tyler replied.  
  
The five of them agreed and went off to their respective rooms, except for Raph, who slept on the couch cause he hated his room. Tyler on the other hand went into the kitchen.  
  
[Insert a couple Resses' Peanut Butter Cup comercials, a GE comercial, Post Ceareal comercial, Huggies comercial, and a John Deere comercial]  
  
~A few hours later, even though it's hard to tell when being in a sewer~  
  
All four turtles are in the kitchen and sitting at the table. Master Splinter is also present, but standing in the doorway. Tyler is sitting with the turtles.  
  
"All of you know why I am here and know what is about to happen. But this time is going to be a little bit different. One thing is that you four will be in partners. The second thing is that you will be shopping today and start the rooms tomorrow. You four will be doing Raph's and Don's rooms. Now, I will be spliting you up and after I am done talking, you are going off to shop. After you are done shopping, you will take what you bought to a small storage area and put the stuff there until tomorrow. Raph, Leo, you will be partners and be doing Don's room. You two will have to be nice to each other. Mike, Don, you will be doing Raph's room. Here are the keys to the storage areas and a map on where to find them. Now go do what you have to do." Tyler spoke calmly.  
  
As the four got up, they all groaned. Master Splinter moved out of the way and let them through.  
  
"Well, that went well without any problems. Well, no problems so far." Master Splinter added.  
  
~A hour later~  
  
"Let's see what is happening with Don and Mike, shall we? Mike, Don, can you here me?" Tyler asked.  
  
The camera view turns from Tyler to Mike and Don.  
  
"Yepperoinie. We're doing great here. I think this time Raph will like his room. I know what he likes." Mike replied, smiling the whole time.  
  
"I'm the techno part of the group and will get the best technology and wiring out on the market while Mike here will be getting the decorative stuff. I just hope he doesn't mess things up like last time." Don added.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know what Mr. Techno Guru here liked, so I had to wing it." Mike responded.  
  
"Well. Thanks for the info guys. See you two later. Let's see what't happening with the other two, shall we?" Tyler spoke.  
  
The camera turns to Leo and Raph. Apparently, Raph and Leo are fighing over the paint color.  
  
"It should be more of a maroon." Leo spoke.  
  
"Lilac you nimwit. Light colors makes the room look bigger than it is." Raph replied.  
  
"How about just plain purple." Tyler suggested.  
  
Raph and Leo look at each other, then at the camera and shrug.  
  
"Fine by use. Thanks for the idea." Leo responds.  
  
"No problemo. How are you two doing?" Tyler asks.  
  
"Slowly, but we are doing ok besides that." Raph replies.  
  
"Great. Well, see you later and try to not kill each other." Tyler speaks pleasantly.  
  
~Some time later~  
  
All four of them come home at the same time.  
  
"How did it go you four?" Master Splinter asks.  
  
"Great." All of them reply at the same time.  
  
"Well. Since the shopping is done. I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
Tyler walked out of the lair for the night with Jacob the cameraman.  
  
The first part is done. I'll try and post the rest as soon as I finish each part. Later. P.S. I need some inspiration for some funny things. 


End file.
